happy birthday sasuke!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: with 2 days delay this story is my gift for sasuke's birthday! :* SasuNaru friendship :)


**hi everyone! :)**

**wih 2 days delay happy birthday sasuke :* 23/7/2013**

**disclaimer: if i owned naruto it would be named sasuke!**

**in this fanfic sasuke has returned to konoha!**

* * *

**happy birthday sasuke!**

Sasuke did not want to start this day. He just wanted to stay in bed until this particular day was over.

Of course he couldn't do that because then Naruto would definitely barge in his house in less than an hour, And then he would have to explain exactly why he didn't like this day.

Maybe he could say he is sick? No, Uchihas did not get sick. He should just get this day over with. It wasn't really any different from any other day, Even if he was born on this particular day 18 years ago.

Yes, It wasn't like anybody knew that today was his birthday anyway.

As he took his shower and started his morning ritual, he thought of his new jutsu, the fact that he needed new kunai's and that he should ask tsunade for a solo mission today.

He didn't however think about why he needed a mission to get distracted. Because thinking of birthdays reminded you of family's and thinking of family's reminded you of how your brother killed them all, and thinking of your brother reminded you of how you killed him only to learn he was innocent.

Yeah, He definitely needed a solo mission _and _alcohol, A lot of it too, if he wanted to get through today.

The day went by normal enough, though tsunade for some reason absolutely refused to give him _any missions at all_, he managed to distract himself well enough by training.

He only stopped crushing rocks with chidori to eat lunch and then he wondered about the lack of any of his teammates.

Well of course he had to spend this day alone. It was ironic how naruto managed to bug him _every other day_ expect the only day he may have appreciated the company. Perhaps being alone was easier anyway, it was pathetic if he was disappointed. And Uchiha's were not pathetic.

He headed home after crushing a few more rocks. He could just call it a day and sleep and then he wouldn't have to handle this day for a whole year. Yeah, that sounded good.

He was just inside his home when he sensed unfamiliar chakra from the leaving room.

'great, just great' was all he could think while his body went into battle mode and he throw the door open, with his sword in hand.

And he was confronted with shocked faces, and a lot of them too.

"Teme, what the hell? You scared us to death" naruto said while someone tried to shout a weak surprise!

"Ah…" Sasuke was at loss of words for probably the first time in his life.

"What's going on?"

"Well isn't it obvious? It's a surprise birthday party teme."

"It was naruto's idea actually" Sakura said with a smile "Happy birthday sasuke-kan"

With that finally the rest of people in room unfazed and the room was filled with cheers. It seemed like everyone from their year were there, that plus kakashi who was for once not reading a book.

Sasuke still didn't know what to say but thankfully he didn't have to as naruto's voice was enough to distract everyone.

The rest of the night went by in a haze with songs and balloons and a birthday hat he absolutely refused to put on. There was even a birthday cake! He didn't remember the last time he actually had a birthday cake.

Naruto opened most of his presents without permission as he sat there dumbfounded. He got all the kunai's he needed, books, shirts , jutsu scrolls and ramen coupons !

After a few hours people started to leave, soon only the former team sever remained. They spend an hour talking about old days, though not so much talking as they mostly listened to Naruto's exited talks about their old missions while he highlighted his part in every single one of them.

Kakashi left a bit later, after he actually pated Sasuke's back and said an awkward happy birthday.

Sakura gave him a huge hug much to his dismay, Wishing him a good year before leaving.

sasuke turned to say goodbye to the only person remaining when he saw the said boy taking of his jacket. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Making myself at home obviously! Really sasuke, you're kind of slow today!"

"usuratoncachi I'm asking Why exactly are you doing that?" He asked, still numb from the day's surprises, as he followed naruto to his bedroom.

"I'm staying here tonight." he said as he made his bed on sasuke's bedroom floor. Sasuke was about to kick him out when he added softly "nobody should sleep alone on their birthday."

Sasuke felt something weird in his throat so he did the only reasonable thing. he smacked naruto on the head.

"TEME. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't go inviting yourself for a sleepover usuratoncachi" Sasuke said but he didn't say anything more as he throw a pillow for naruto and readied himself for sleep.

A while later when they turned off the lights sasuke finally asked "How did you know?"

Naruto knew what he meant instantly "I have my ways"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "Im serious dobe. I never told you"

Naruto put a hand in his hair sheepishly. "Well I knew even uchihas have birthdays even if you were so damn secretive about yours. I knew you wouldn't tell me so I asked tsunade obachan to take a look at your birthday records" naruto said half embarrassed half proud.

"Those are supposed to be private documents." Sasuke said just to distract himself from the strange lump that was once again forming in his throat, and the not so unpleasant warmth that was spreading in his body.

"Like that would stop me." Naruto said proudly. and then suddenly nervous he added "you've been really quiet today … well quieter, I know you're not really the party type, but everyone wanted to come and well it _is_ your birthday and I figured _even you_ wouldn't want to be alone " naruto was rumbling.

"It's fine dobe." That was all Sasuke said, but Naruto grinned widely. He knew Sasuke well enough to realize the meaning behind his words.

"I love you too teme"

"shut up usuratonkachi. I can still kick you out any second."

they were silent for a moment "I'm glad you're home" Naruto added, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, Me too" Sasuke said with a voice hardly more than a whisper.

"happy birthday teme." nauto said with a smile.

after a few moments Sasuke broke the silence again.

"Naruto?"

"hm?" naruto answered already half sleep.

"Thank you."

* * *

**happy birthday sasuke! :***

**congratulate sasuke by reviewing ;)**


End file.
